villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nimdok
Nimdok is one of the five protagonists in I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream. He is one of the last five humans on Earth and has been tortured by AM for 109 years along with the other four. In the original story, his dark past is only alluded to, as he is known to periodically wander away from the group, returning visibly shaken. Nimdok's past is initially something of a mystery even to Nimdok himself: with his memory failing him in his old age, he has been left with only hazy recollections of his youth. Even his name is unknown to the player, having been bestowed on him by AM - apparently because he thought it sounded funny. However, over the course of the game, it is revealed that Nimdok was once a member of the Nazi party and a personal friend of Dr. Josef Mengele. A scientist serving at the notorious Auschwitz death camp, the two of them conducted horrific experiments on Jewish prisoners; however, Nimdok was the more successful of the two, developing several near-magical inventions through experiments on defenceless human beings, including a youth serum allowing for total immortality (though it had required the deaths of countless children to perfect). Personality Nimdok was a callous scientist who was unconcerned by human ethics and only interested into discovering the secret of eternal youth. Years later, Nimdok became remorseful upon realizing that he committed unforgivable atrocities and the player has the possibility to make him redeem himself. Biography Background While his story remains mysterious in the novel, in the game, he is revealed to be a former nazi scientist whom has conducted numerous experiments on Jewish patients to find the secret of eternal youth. It's revealed that Nimdok is actually a Jew himself, having sold out his family to the Nazis in exchange for his life and liberty in continuing his experiments. Like Mengele, Nimdok survived the war and went into hiding in Brazil until AM came to power. As one of the few survivors of the apocalypse, Nimdok was tortured relentlessly by AM; however, AM also felt a twisted sort of kinship with the retired scientist, and eventually set out to restore Nimdok's ailing memory and encourage him to continue his experiments. AM's scenario Nimdok's scenario is a direct recreation of Auschwitz in 1945, towards the end of World War II; here, Nimdok is respected as a leader among the concentration camp staff, and immediately given authority over a highly immoral surgical procedure - severing a child's spinal cord. In this scenario, winning requires Nimdok to betray his fellow Nazis and free the Jewish prisoners: though they cannot forgive him for what he has done, the "Lost Tribe" give him a running start. Escaping to a nearby bunker, Nimdok discovers further experiments, including his own studies into morphogenics: among the creations in the bunker, he also finds a Golem created through mystical knowledge stolen from the Jewish prisoners, along with Project PERFECT IMAGE - a magic mirror showing the reflected user's personality in perfect objectivity. Realizing the truth Upon seeing his face in the mirror, Nimdok realizes who he really is and the full extent of his crimes. Furthermore, Dr Mengele also reveals that Hitler was accidentally exposed to Project PERFECT IMAGE, and killed himself after realizing the true nature of his self. Nimdok can either kill Mengele with the golem, or just show him the mirror: what he sees is so traumatizing that Mengele is left in a catatonic state. Shortly after, Nimdok then brings the golem outside, where the two of them are confronted by the prisoners from the camp: assuming he's still playing correctly, Nimdok will surrender control of the golem to the Lost Tribe and allow them to kill him - though AM will not allow it to actually end Nimdok's life. However, should Nimdok elect to play along with his role at the camp and order the golem to kill the Lost Tribe, he will abandon any possibility of redemption, deciding to continue his experiments on AM's behalf. Pleased, AM spirits the unrepentant scientist away to a new laboratory, leaving Nimdok unplayable from then on. Ending Nimdok has the distinction the most evil protagonist in any story to ever even try to change his ways. In other words, he genuinely repents and tries to redeem himself even though he's long since crossed the Moral Event Horizon: depending on the player's actions, he can either sacrifice himself to open the way to AM for the other survivors, or he can continue playing Nimdok throughout the remainder of the endgame. Following the destruction of AM and the other supercomputers, he will be left to keep watch over the dormant machines while the humans on Luna go about rebuilding the world, Nimdok finally atoning for his crimes against humanity by spending the rest of an eternity as a protector of the reborn human race. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Genocidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Enforcer Category:Gaolers Category:Amoral